


Coming Out to the Biggest Idiot I Know

by WilMesa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Photographs, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilMesa/pseuds/WilMesa
Summary: If he's only 5'5" and almost an adult...how small was he when he was born?Lev is an idiot, Yaku is tired, Kuroo is a good friend.Haikyuu!! Trans Week Day 1: photos
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Kudos: 72
Collections: Haikyuu!! Trans Week





	Coming Out to the Biggest Idiot I Know

"Yaku-san, if you're this small now, how small were you when you were a baby?"

His words weren't even loud. It was the way he said them, in combination with the eerie silence as the few airborne volleyballs dropped to the ground, that shot his words not only into Yaku's head, but to most of their teammates as well.

Kenma cringed. "Lev-"

"No, Kenma, it's fine," said Yaku, "an idiot like him wouldn't understand."

"O...okay, do you want me to-"

"It's fine. Drop it." He cut Kenma off for a second time, walking away from the bench back toward the court. He left behind an utterly confused Lev, who, upon meeting Kenma's eye, flinched a bit.

"You know," he started, "you should really watch what you say, Lev. I don't call you an idiot to be mean. I call you an idiot because you're the dumbest person alive. No offense." Kenma also turned and walked off in Kuroo's direction.

Lev had no idea what he did wrong, but it was nonetheless all he thought of for the rest of practice.

Yaku's digs were noticeably aggressive, with Yamamoto being the only one to get a clean shot off. With only a few minutes left anyway, the captains decided to call it short for the day.

"Yaku, can I talk to you for a minute? It won't take long." Kuroo.

"Uh, yeah, sure. What is it?"

"I just wanted to make sure Lev isn't bothering you."

"Of course he isn't, why would he be?"

"Because I heard what he said earlier, and you've been super pissed ever since."

Yaku's frown deepened. "I'm not, he's just too dumb to comprehend anything. I'm not upset with him."

Kuroo looked over at where the team had finished cleaning up, and was heading toward the locker room. "Y'know, maybe if you told him, he'd lay off a little. It's not like there's anyone else on the team who doesn't know-"

"Not a chance," finished Yaku.

The other held up his hands defensively. "No pressure or anything, but it might help you two connect a little more. Plus, I think Lev might be a little smarter than you take him to be."

"Yeah, no, I don't think so. You've never helped him with math homework, so you might not know what I mean, but he's definitely stupid."

"Aww, Yaku, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were using that as a term on endearment!" Kuroo teased. "Your face is so red!"

"Shut _up,_ Kuroo."

He giggled like a schoolgirl. "You should totally tell him! It's so obvious, he talks about you all the time. He has a huuuge crush on you!"

Yaku looked away. "Stop talking like that! And...you think I don't know?"

Kuroo stopped laughing, instead trying to meet his friend's eyes. "Woah, you good?"

Yaku's arms were folded over his chest, and his expression was unreadable. Kuroo didn't miss the tear he thought he saw welled up in the corner of his eye.

"I've seen the way he looks at me. He isn't trying to hide anything. Hell, he texts me like I'm the love of his life." He paused, trying to find a way to continue. "But he would never understand. He'd have to find out eventually, and he would be so hurt that I was lying to him. At least this way, I'm safe from that."

They were both looking straight down now, unsure of where to pick the conversation back up.

"You don't really think he'd be put off by that, would you?" A new voice entered their little corner, startling the pair a bit. "Sorry to eavesdrop," Kai continued, "but Lev isn't that type of guy. He wouldn't care if you had two heads, Yaku, he _loves_ you."

Just then, the giant in question came running from the locker room, his school bag in hand. "Yaku-san! I'm sorry I made you mad earlier!" He bowed deeply, far down enough for Yaku to see right over his head. _His empty head,_ he thought, jokingly.

"Jeez, Lev, I'm not mad at you. I actually want to, um," he stammered. "Stand up! You're making it weird!"

Lev quickly did as he was told, resuming his position towering over the third years.

"What I was saying was, I want you to come over. To my house. Later."

Kuroo and Kai shared a glance, Yaku making a mental note to give them both a kick in the ass later.

"Yaku-san?! You want me to come to your home!"

"Yes, dumbass, that's the offer. Take it or leave if."

"Y-yes! What time should I be there?"

"Go home first, then come whenever you want. I don't need much time, I just have to find something."

Lev looked quizzically back at him. "Find something? Did you lose something, Yaku-san?"

"Not exactly. There's just something I want to show you."

"Okay, yes! I'll be there soon! Thank you, Yaku-san!"

Lev rushed off, the pink dusting his face noticed by all three.

"I really don't think he tries to hide it," remarked Kai.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him which one?"

"Ohoho, you admit it." Kuroo had a sly smirk on his face.

"Fuck you. I'm getting changed and locking the door while I'm in there, you can wait."

His friend frowned dramatically. "Yakuuuu!"

"Have fun standing there being all sweaty, you too. I'm about to take my sweet time."

Kai joined Kuroo in his sulking. "I didn't even do anything..."

...

His knee bounced up and down from his nerves, as he waited on the couch for Lev's arrival. The libero kept telling himself there was nothing to be nervous about, this was just Lev, but nothing put his mind at ease. Just as he started some tea, a knock on the door almost made him spill from the kettle.

On the other side of the door, Lev waited patiently, with a big, dumb grin settled on his face. When Yaku let him in, he beamed.

"Yaku-san! Hi!"

"Hi, Lev." Yaku shuffled his feet awkwardly, moving out of the way to let Lev remove his shoes.

"I like your house, it's really cozy here!"

He didn't know how to answer, so he let a strange silence fill the room.

"So, what is it you wanted to show me?"

But of course, Lev and silence didn't know each other very well.

"It's in my room...I was making some tea first, you want any?"

"Sure! Thanks, Yaku-san." He grinned lopsidedly, and Yaku had to remember what he invited Lev over to tell him.

When it was done, they made their way down the hall, Lev stopping several times on the way to admire the knickknacks and painting on the shelves and walls. Yaku patted the bed next to him, signaling Lev to sit there. Aside his pillow, there was a box of small, square photos.

"Oh, I asked what you looked like as a baby, didn't I?"

"Yeah, Lev. I have some here, but they...might not look the way you'd expect."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Just look, the photos do a better job explaining than I know how to." Yaku selected a few from the crowded box, placing them carefully on the sheets next to Lev.

The first one was of a woman in a hospital bed, a tiny baby sleeping in her arms.

The second showed her husband, Yaku's father, cradling the baby for the very first time.

The third one skipped a couple years. There was a little girl on a swingset, eyes closed and hair flowing as she gave the brightest smile she could to the camera.

The last photo was of the same girl, only now having gotten her hair cut, no longer extending past her shoulders, but stopping before it reached her ear.

Lev stayed quiet, studying the last two. Yaku could sense the gears in his mind turning, however slowly.

"Lev-"

"Yaku, this is you?" Lev seemed serious. Yaku couldn't tell if the lack on an honorific was intentional, or if he was just so caught off-guard he forgot. Either way, it was scaring him a little.

"...yeah, Lev, that's me."

When Yaku opened his eyes, he friend was bowing down to him for the second time that day. "Lev, what're you-"

"I'm so sorry Yaku-san! I'm so stupid! I swear I had no idea, you're so tough and muscular and handsome I never would have guessed!"

Yaku stayed silent for a moment. Of all the possible reactions, this one seemed certainly unlikely from the start. Then again, Kuroo did say he should think a little higher of Lev...

"You already know what it means?"

"Yaku-san, I'm sorry I kept saying all those mean things to you! I just liked teasing you and seeing your reactions I promise!"

"Lev, you know what being trans means?"

The boy in question finally looked up, dramatic tears staining his cheeks. "Yaku-san, I'm not that stupid!"

_This day_ _keeps_ _getting weirder and weirder._

"Well...you're okay with it?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just thought that...since you kinds act in love with me all the time, it might be a shock-"

"Yeah it's a shock, but I still love you! Wait, who told you that?"

"It doesn't matter."

Lev sat back down next to him, having stopped his exaggerated crying. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know it made you uncomfortable..."

"Woah woah woah, where'd that come from? Lev, I love you too."

The pink blush from earlier returned to Lev's face, but closer to a shade of crimson this time.

"H-huh?! Yaku-san?!"

"Lev, will you be by boyfriend?"

A sincere smile laid on his lips as his friend tried desperately to cover his face with his hands.

"Y-y-yes! Yes, Yaku-san!"

"Cuddle with me?"

"My Yaku-san is so bold today!"

"I'll take that as a yes, I'll be right back. Don't make it weird."

By the time Yaku returned, Lev's face was almost back to normal, just slightly flushed now. It was getting late, and their tea had long since been forgotten, but Lev's enthusiasm hadn't died down. He started at Yaku, freshly changed into sleeping clothes.

"Wh-what're you staring at me for..?"

A million thoughts rushed to the titan's head. Naturally, he blurted out the loudest one.

"You're beautiful!"

Yaku turned away, covering his bashful face.

"Oh no, I'm sorry! Is it okay if I call you beautiful? I should've asked first!"

"Lev, it's okay." He sat down with the other, embracing him softly. "I'll let you know if somethings not okay, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm tired. You're fine with sleeping here, right?"

Lev's face flushed once again. "I-is that really okay with you?"

"Lev, I trust you. I know you aren't gonna do anything. C'mon, it's cold without you."

Lev slid down under the covers, facing his boyfriend. "Yaku-san, should we kiss?"

The question was a bit surprising, albeit tame considering everything that was said that night.

"Do you want to?" he replied.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

And with that, a soft, gentle kiss was pressed to Lev's mouth. Nothing about it was forceful, nothing from the way his hands felt in Lev's hair, to the gentle press of their noses together when they finished.

"That was really nice, Yaku-san."

"It was. Turn around."

"Huh, why?"

"So I can be the big spoon."

"But Yaku-san, you're-"

"Shut up, Lev."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This is my first work in the Haikyuu!! fandom, I'd love to do more.
> 
> I just heard about Haikyuu Trans Week, and of course, had to participate (as a coping mechanism).
> 
> Leave a comment if you have any suggestions, or things I can do better!


End file.
